No Matter What Happens
by Innamorarsi
Summary: After 26 years, Natsume will make Mikan fall again. This time, without Ruka holding her back. How? Read to find out. : /*Suckish summary. : Just read and review, please. :o3*/


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. period.

**No Matter What Happens**_  
A Gakuen Alice fan fic by Innamorarsi_

_You're the echoes of my everything,  
You're the emptiness the whole world sings at night.  
You're the laziness of afternoon,  
You're the reason why I burst and why I bloom  
You're the leaky sink of sentiment,  
You're the failed attempts I never could forget.  
You're the metaphors I can't create to contemplate this curse that I call love..  
How will I break the news to you?_

-Motion City Soundtrack-

_Ring . . .riiinggg. . .riiinggg. . ._

"Okay, okay. I'll get it." A frustrated girl with chocolate, wavy hair which was tied in a ponytail was waving her hands, sighing in defeat. She was cleaning the house and preparing a sumptuous meal for her husband and was about to finish it until this, what she describes as, annoying, telephone began ringing. Before answering the phone, she looked at her achievement and was quite pleased with it.

The house was more of the normal type. It has 2 bedrooms, one for both her and her husband's and the other for a guest. The kitchen was larger than usual, though, since she has the love for cooking and their living room was quite normal, too.

"Is this Mrs. Nogi?"

"Yes. Did something wrong happen to him?"

"Can you please come in the Tokyo Medical Center as soon as possible?"

"Uhm, I guess so."

"Please, do hurry."

And there, she heard the long beep. She stood still for a while, thinking what could have happened and after a few seconds, she finally got out of her stance and got her jacket, and went out. She didn't know why but she didn't ride the car, but ran as fast as she could. The people that saw her running thought if she was running from the cops or something. Others may have thought her as someone who is disrespectful for she didn't even say sorry to those people she bumped. For the observant people, on the other hand, wondered why she was running that fast and why there were tears running down her cheeks.

_'Oh God, I hope he's fine.'_ Those were the only lines running through our heroine's mind. Her vision was like that of a horse, a horse that pulls carriages, that is. Her limbs were acting like they were cheetahs. She's definitely not in her normal self.

After 10 minutes or so, she finally reached the place and hurriedly asked where Mr. Nogi is. But before she can even finish her question, an unknown girl, came to her. One thing's for sure, she was pretty.

"Are you Mrs. Nogi?"

"Yes, I am."

"Please follow me."

/*Mikan's perspective*/

I didn't know what to say. All I can think of is to follow her and that's what I did. After a few minutes, we finally reached a room, in fact, it was an emergency room. As soon as I read the sign, "Emergency Room", I felt my heart skip a beat or two. I knew my hands and limbs were shaking. I closed my eyes and after a few seconds or so, I opened it. The next thing I remember was my piercing scream and darkness covering me.

I finally woke up, but my head was aching, real hard. I looked around me and saw the pretty girl whom I followed beside me.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Nogi. According to our sources, he was walking to a coffee shop when a building collapsed. He wasn't under the building, but he did at once he tried saving the little boy. We tried our very best."

"No. . . Tell me, this is just a dream. Please."

I was holding her arm, shaking it robustly. I felt my cheeks warm up, and I felt tears running down it. I tried pinching my cheeks, thinking that I will wake up from this crazy nightmare. But I didn't. I was still there, like nothing happened.

-ısɹɐɹoɯɐuuı-

I shook my head, trying to forget that memory, the day when I found out about my husband's death. I can't believe this, really. It's been months already since that day but I still can't forget it. I still remember it as if it happened just a matter of seconds ago. I finally got my strength up, and cooked a healthy breakfast. I've been staying in one of my friends' house, nowadays. And today, I stayed at Sumire's.

"Mikan. Past is past, okay. Let it go. Be happy for him since he's having a happy life up there. Also, you should be glad that you're married for 25 years already."

Yes, I am now 43 years old. I married Ruka when I turned 18 and I became the happiest girl alive, back then. But, his life was cut short. And I even dreamt on what we will do when we turn 70, but no. Dreams are just dreams, and someday I have to face reality with my arms open wide.

"I know, Permy."

"I know you don't want to talk about it but hey, I'm still here for you. Besides, you can hit on other guys."

I must admit, even with this old age of ours, we still look young. A lot of people thought we're still in our twenties. But who are we to blame, but our pretty faces? Okay, my ego is getting bigger.

"I'm going to be loyal to him, remember that. Besides, look whose talking. You've been dating Koko since like. ." I momentarily paused for a while, 'calculating' how long they've been dating. ". . forever. And I can't believe he still didn't ask your hand," I continued.

"Actually, he did."

"WHAT?! And you didn't tell me? Ouch, Permy." I made those funny noises when you cry and acted as if I was wiping tears away.

"Take note Mikan: You'll never become a good actress. I'm sorry, anyway. We got married a few months after yours but we kept it as a secret. And since we're old enough, I'm ready to tell the truth."

"I still can't believe you guys."

And for some unknown reason or maybe it's just there but we can't think of it, we laughed. I haven't laughed for ages and I have to thank Permy for this.

"Thanks, for making me laugh, again."

"We're friends, remember?"

"Oh, and Mikan. Did you know that we're going to have a reunion?"

"Oh my god. Are you kidding me?"

"I speak nothing but the truth."

"Oh my god. I can't wait to see everyone. I miss them. I mean, Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru, and the rest of the gang!"

"I know right. Oh, don't forget about THE Natsume Hyuuga. I've heard that he still looks as hot as he did back then."

"And girl, you still act like you did back then. Remember that you have Koko already. Don't even try hitting on him."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But seriously, what happened to you guys back then? You guys were like THE hottest couple, until you said yes to Ruka, that is."

"It's . . . It's nothing," I said with a hint of lamenting about it.

"Fine, I'll let you out this time. But don't forget to tell me, 'kay?"

I don't know why but I can't speak at that time. At least I managed to smile, but I can tell, it was a fake smile.

"Oh, I know. To make you happy again, let's shop and relive the memories, when we younger."

"Oh god, one thing's for sure. You haven't changed."

-ısɹɐɹoɯɐuuı-

A year has passed already and the moment we've all been waiting for, came. It was our reunion. Not only that, even the batch of Tsubasa-senpai is included! This should be the happiest day in my life. Well, not really but you get the point. Permy and I was late for the reunion and once we arrived, we saw the gang waving at us. I felt tears running down my cheeks again. I can't believe it, I can see them again! Even Hotaru was smiling! Smiling, I tell you!

"MIKAN," they all chorused.

"HEY! Don't forget about me," says Permy in an annoyed tone.

"PERMY," they chorused.

For hours, we just talked and talked, laughing our asses out. This is the time when I finally realized that I missed them, so much. Good thing it's summer, so they can come. I was having such a good time until. . .

"Oh, Mikan. Where's Ruka?"

"Oh yeah, yiheee. You should be with him, right? Also, it's your 26th year anniversary!"

They were bombarding me with questions about our life and I can't even open my mouth. Suddenly, someone spoke.

"He died."

The voice was rather familiar, but I don't really know who did it. It was a short statement, but made everyone sit still.

Hotaru was the first one to speak, "I'm sorry, Mikan."

Typical. I know they will say those words, at once they will recover from shock. I mean, I think it's cliche. And as always, I fake a reply.

"It's okay, guys. Past is past. I'm okay, now."

I know, those words weren't enough for them 'cause I can feel tears running down my cheeks again. I can't believe this. I still can't get over his death.

"I. . .I need to get some fresh air."

I was about to stand up when Tsubasa tried to reach my hand, but good thing, Hotaru stopped him. I went outside and saw this beautiful garden. It made me happy, somehow. I kept on walking and walking until I saw this beautiful Sakura tree. I sat down with my head against the trunk until I felt someone standing beside me. The next thing I saw was a handkerchief in front of my face.

"Stop crying."

I was bewildered for a second, seeing him again and saying those words. It's been 26 years since I last saw him. I know he knows about Ruka's death, yet, he didn't even come to his funeral. It's not that I'm sad about it, in fact, I was happy not to see him on that day. I don't know what to say to him after all those years. I don't even know what to do when I see him again. I had two choices, to run away or to face him and have a decent talk. And now is the time.

With his cunning mind, he must have used this time to face me, thinking, I can't run away since I'm like that when I'm sad. He knows how I feel when I'm sad. He knows I can't stand up easily and walk when I'm sad. He knows I can't walk when I am. He knows a lot about me and I know that fact.

Without any other thoughts, I wiped my face with the handkerchief he lent me. And soon, I find him sitting on the opposite side of the trunk, copying my position.

"Remember the last time you saw me?"

As soon as he said those words, I remember every single detail, as if it was just yesterday. The last time I saw him was the day before I answered Ruka, or should I say, the day before saying yes to his proposal.

"Still don't want to talk to me?"

There was a moment of silence after that.

"So, our lives interchanged now? I'm the one who keeps on talking all day long while you're the one who keeps quiet and acts like he doesn't give a damn on what's happening?"

There was another pause.

"Oh, great. I think it **is** happening."

I looked at him, with a hint of irritation.

"Sorry," I heard him say. But with one word, my heart skipped a beat. I don't know why but it just did. It wasn't something lovely to hear, or it wasn't even sweet but it did. It made my heart leap. . .of joy. I looked away, after that and he suddenly talked, again.

"Remember my letter?"

Oh yes, I do remember it. He gave it to me on the day of the wedding, exactly 26 years ago. Surprisingly, it was gone the next day.

He stood up again, and went in front of me.

"Here." He said while handing over a piece of parchment which he got from his pocket. I first looked at it, and then I glanced at him, only to find him facing the other direction. I then grabbed this piece of paper, and once I did, he returned to his position he had a while ago.

"If you don't want to answer me, can you just please read aloud the letter?"

I opened the letter, and read it in my mind first. As soon as I read the first line, tears started piling up in my eyes. My hands started shaking, and I can't help it, but the tears gave up and fell down.

"Guess what. I can tell you what's written there. I remember it as if I wrote yesterday."

There was another pause, and the wind started to get stronger.

"I know you're wondering where it was the next day. I actually took it, deciding to show it to you again when Ruka dies."

My tears stopped and I finally managed to stand up. I was about to walk away when he grabbed my hand.

"And remember, I'll love you no matter what happens."

I looked at him, shocked. He said the last line of his letter and said it with his eyes looking at me, intently. He then let go of my hand and I feel to the ground. I don't know why, but I just did. And as if the skies stole my tears away, it started raining. I saw his helping hand and I took it so I can stand up, again.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Hn."

And then, I laughed. I don't know why or how it happened, but I just did. I stopped as soon as I find him walking away. After a few steps, he looked back at me and said, "We've known each other for 34 years. 34 years before, you fell in love with me and I with you. 26 years ago, you had one of your so-called happiest days in your life and when you broke my heart. Past is past, remember? How about reliving the moments between 34 – 26 years ago? This time, I know you won't regret it."

After that 'speech' of his, he started walking away. I, on the other hand, just stood there, getting drenched in the rain. There was only one line running around my head and that was, _'Oh God, did he just mean that he will make me fall again?'_

**-FIN-**

Okay, so that's my first fan fic. How was it? Oh, please forgive my errors (wrong grammar and such). I'm not fluent in English, so yeah. :))  
Also, please go easy on me. As I said before, it's my first fan fic, making this my first one-shot too, obviously. Reviews are appreciated, really.

xox,

ısɹɐɹoɯɐuuı


End file.
